One More Try
by ladytrixiee
Summary: When two problematic teenagers, Hiccup and Astrid, met in a bar one night, things are about to get heated intensely. But what's about to follow is even more surprising (Rated M for mild language and future smut content)
1. Prologue

**[ Hiccup ]**

"Wait! What do you mean 'it's over'?!"

"That's exactly what I mean, Hiccup." Heather said with her face looking down on the floor.

I backed away from her, opening the distance between us. I'm taken aback, no girl can just dump me! Me - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III; straight A student, hottest guy around and the President's son! Only in an alternate universe will I get dumped by a girl!

"Why the fuck are you breaking up with me?!" I asked with an angry tone.

As far as I can remember, my relationship with Heather for the past year is nothing but perfect. We just fit perfectly together! Everyone in this country knows of our relationship; we even have fan pages! We never fought or had an argument before, we agree on everything. She's the daughter of one of the country's representative whereas my father is the president.

She shook her head and she kept tapping her feet on the ground; those gestures only mean that she's afraid or almost to tears. I know because I've seen her like that when her dad scolded her once.  
>After a while, I sighed. Even if WE ARE breaking up, I still can't bare seeing her like this. I don't wanna see her cry, or worse, be the cause of her crying.<p>

"Just answer me, Heath..." I lowered my tone and slowly held her arms. She flinched at my touch and without a word, she shook her head again.

"Let me go..." she whispers.

No. I held her chin and lifted it up so she'll look at me. I didn't say a word, just looked her in her watery eyes.

"Don't make this any harder, Hicc" she said with a gentle touch to my forearms.

I leaned down to her height and touched her forehead with mine. I felt her eyes shut close.

"Baby, just please tell me why..." I whispered, my eyes began to water.

"Th-there's someone else." she exhaled loudly and pulls away from me. "I'm so sorry." she said and immediately runs away.

There's someone else...

Her voice replayed in my brain. Someone else? Someone else better than me? Someone she preferred over me...someone she chose over me...  
>I regained posture and leaned against the wall. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and looked up at the ceiling; it took all my strength and manliness to prevent my eyes from shedding any tears, but I failed...<p>

**[ Astrid ]**

"Fine!" I screamed and stomped on the blue matt.

"Astrid, it's for the best." one of them said.

I rolled my eyes, "Goodluck winning nationals without me, bitches!" I bid and waved at them before running out of the gymnasium and into the parking lot.

I am...or was the Head Cheerleader of the 'Daring Dolphins' and I just experienced mutiny from my own squad. They literally banished me from the entire school! They kept hearing rumors of me giving away my v-card to every single guy on campus, that rumor became a mill and it's already ruining the squad's image. Obviously talking won't work so the only way to solve the matter is by exiling me. Of course the rumor isn't true, I'm too reserved for that! But did my squad listened? Hell no!

What am I supposed to do now? Summer is almost at an end and I need to enroll to a new school by now...but where? My phone suddenly buzzed. Keeping my eyes on the road, I grabbed my phone and slid a finger on the screen.

"Hello?" I said through the receiver.

"Hey Sasstrid!" a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey Rich kid!" I smiled.

"You coming to the track today?" Ricky asked.

Ricky Von Richards is my best friend. We've known each other ever since kindergarten and now that we're all grown up, we race together on the flat areas of town. Besides cheerleading, racing is another sport I'm passionate about. I just love the look on my enemy's face when I reach the finish line first.

"Nah. Not in the mood to race..." I answered.

"How come?"

"I got kicked out of the squad." I sighed.

"What the hell?!" Ricky exclaimed. "Why?!"

"Rumors. Rumors..." I muttered and turned the wheel right, the way to my house.

"Your school sucks" Ricky stated.

"I know which is why I decided to transfer this year" I said.

"Oh? Where?"

"I'm not sure yet." I bit my lip. "Hey, where do you go to again?" I asked.

"I don't go to school, remember that?" he said with emphasis.

"Ohh...right." I drove more with one hand and turned to the driveway of my house. "Got any ideas where I can enroll to this year?" I broke the silence while parking my car.

"Hmm...don't you think you should tell your dad first?" he suggested.

I leaned on the carseat and smacked my forehead.

My dad...my dad...my dad. Tsk.

"What should I tell him? You know he never believes in me." I told him and turned off the engine.

"Sass, just tell him you wanna transfer because, umm..." he began murmuring to himself, his voice is too low to be audible.

"See? You can't figure out a trick way either." I said as I got out of my car. "I need a reason that won't involve that stupid rumor because if he finds out about that stupid lie, he's gonna try and make me confess for something that isn't even real!"

"You want to start anew..." he finally said.

"And if he asks why..?" I went up the porch and sat on the porch swing whilst listening to Ricky's humming.

"Tell him you don't like your squad and you want to be with other people." he said.

"Mhm..." I rubbed my thumb against my fingernails. "I'll try." I said.

"Hey Sass, I gotta go." Ricky said, there are voices in the background. "Good luck!"

"Bye." I bid and ended the call. I sighed and leaned back on the bench.

I live in the distant, provincial area of Berk and the best school around here is one I was attending to. Besides my old high school, I don't know any other good place. Sure, there are tons of schools here but none can quite compare to Dolfinton High. It would be easier if my Ricky, my one true friend, attended school but he doesn't attend school anymore due to problems caused by his father. The topic about his education has since then always been a turn down for him.

As to my dad? To me, he's a nightmare. He doesn't treat me like a daughter and if he does, it's in front of a lot of people especially his boss. His workaholic attribute made him all-time-serious. What I hate most is he's planning an arranged marriage for me and his boss' son, whom by the way I never ever met before. Ugh! How can it get any worse, right? Makes me wish more that mom's here...  
>How can he stand doing this to me?!<p>

"Astrid?" the screen door opened. I got startled and turned my head to the door, I saw my dad peeking.

"Yeah dad?" I crossed my arms and leg.

"We need to have a talk..." he said.

My eyes widened, "About what?"


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay...'dad'" I smirked and secretly rolled my eyes. "What is it?" I slumped on the couch and crossed my arms.

He didn't answer, he only paced back and forth repetitively in front of me. He held his chin with a thumb and looked down; he's thinking. He looks like a noble gentleman with a tux on and the polished shoes. His pale face shows no sign of being 37 years of age, his hair is properly combed and he shaved his beard; he looks like Nick Carter...only he isn't.

_Pfft_

To be honest, he's a charming guy for his generation. I know he's hit on lots of women ever since mom passed away, but he didn't take anyone seriously. _Womanizer_. I know that he and I aren't close at all, but if he ever takes a woman inside of the house, he's gonna get it.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and took a seat on the chair in front of me, the center table separating us.

"We're moving out of town" he said.

"Huh?" I blindly remarked.

"The moving truck will be-"

"Whoa, whoa dad!" I shook my arms abruptly in front of me. "Why so soon? When were you planning to tell me?"

"It's all too sudden for me too, Astrid." he stood up and began to pace to the nearby window. "The boss called, he wants me to transfer to the main office..." he said.

I rolled my eyes. Of course it's about his job, again!

"Because I got promoted, you know" he added and turned his head to me.

"Oh?" I pretended to be amazed. "Well, congratulations dad." I said with sarcasm and 3 claps.

He smirked in annoyance, "Now about your school..." he turned to look out the window again. My eyes widened, he had to remind me about _THAT_! "I now that giving up the cheer captain position isn't gonna be easy for you especially since you started cheer training...but I already enrolled you to Berk High." he said.

Immediately, I gasped in astonishment. "Whoa! Seriously?!" I smiled.

"You sound excited" he said with a light tone.

"Well, who wouldn't be?!" I smiled wider. "Berk High! The best damn school in the entire country!" I stood up in excitement. Just the thought of it alone makes me feel smarter and more active already. This already solves my problem. Berk High is like the Harvard here, only it has less standards. It's the school for the smart kids and for some 'famous' people. I know they offer the best education in the whole country which is why I'm stoked! And most especially, their cheer squad always makes it to nationals! All I need to do is settle in and be a member!

"So you don't mind being out of this town?" Dad's voice broke me out of my fantasy. I snapped out of it and saw him fully turn around to face me.

I wiped that bright smile off my face and turned serious, "No..." I sat back down. "I don't know if you noticed, but I only have 2 reasons to live here; this house and Ricky. Other than that, I can get out of here." I explained to him. "Plus, I was planning on transferring schools anyway..."

"Why?" he asked.

"I, uhh, wanted to start anew that's all." I told him.

"You sure there's nothing wrong?" he asked. "Or perhaps, trouble?" For a second there, I thought he was actually concerned.

"Nope." I stood up, "I just wanna get out of here, dad." I started making my way up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I stopped on my track, "To my room and start packing." I gestured up, stating the obvious.

"Oh, I see." his usual tone subsided. "Make it quick yet quiet. A moving truck will come here in an hour to load up some of the necessities." he said.

"And those are?"

"Items with sentimental value and items that aren't re-purchasable"

"Alright..." I said before skipping up to my room.

For once, I actually had a real conversation with my father.

I sat on the bed and looked around my room. I've practically lived here all throughout my life and yet I'm not so devastated about leaving, unlike other people. I lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling then closed my eyes. I drowned myself in thoughts, what'll happen when I leave? What's the outcome? And especially, what am I gonna be when I'm in the city?

My social life won't be a problem, I don't have lots of friends here that are 'important' besides Ricky. Yeah, I'm popular but that doesn't mean I made lots of friends; heck, most of the time they get intimidated by me.

Leaving this house, my childhood home, won't be a hassle either. This house reminds me too much of mom...every time I remember her, my eyes always start to water and I don't like that. I wanna be tough, not a softie. Although I miss her so much, I don't wanna remember her anymore. I blame myself for her death, she took care of me - loved me - so much that it cost her her life. I guess I'm also to be blame for my dad's treatment with me,like I'm not family.

A tear fell down my eye. I immediately wiped it away and shook it off, I shouldn't be thinking about this. I stood up and made my way to the closet, it's about time I start packing.

_Next Day_

"Make sure you always call me, okay?" Ricky held both of my shoulders.

"Of course!" I pulled him close and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and I bury my face into his neck.

"You be careful there Sass.." he said. I didn't answer, I just savored the moment. I don't know when I'll be able to see Ricky again, the city is 4 hours away and even if we have cars of our own; I don't think we'll be able to see each other all the time. We're both always so busy with our lives.

"You're crying?" he rubbed my back.

"Hmm, no..." Almost.

"Hey, chill!" he pulled away and looked at me closely. "It's not like we're never gonna see each other again!" he smiled. "When I find the time, I'll come visit you." he said.

"You're my only best friend, Rich..." I said with a warm smile.

He smiled, "You too..." then he bent down and planted a kiss on my forehead.

Before you get any ideas... the number one rule in every best-friendship is you never fall in love with them, which is why I never saw Ricky more than that. Even if that rule wasn't invented, I still wouldn't consider it. I mean sure he's handsome, smart, nice and rich...but he's not my type. Besides, I don't wanna lose my only friend by defying the rule and fall in love with him.

After a while, he pulled away and bent down to my height. "I'm really gonna miss you." he said.

I smiled, "Me too..."


End file.
